Another One of the Guys
by BadassPinkSunglasses
Summary: Caitlyn wants to play football, but there is no girls team at her school. When she tries to join the boys team people have mixed feelings...What will happen? hints of Naitlyn
1. Please, Mr Lolli

Caitlyn Gellar gulped before running up to the man 20 years older than her.

"Sir, Mr. Lolli?" Caitlyn said trying to get his attention. "Yo! Mr. Lolli!" she laughed loudly.

"Oh, Ms. Gellar. Didn't see you there. What can I do for my favourite Female P.E. Student?" Mr. Lolli Caitlyn's P.E. teacher said. He always called her this, not that Caitlyn had any strong competition. She had gym class with Mitchie who always seemed to be 'on her period' to get out of running and Tess who just didn't bother showing up.

"Uh, I just noticed there is a guys football team."

"Yes" he nodded, expecting more.

"Well, there is no girls team."

"That is correct Ms. Gellar" he smiled not sure what she was getting at.

"Well, I really wanted to play football but there is no girls team." Caitlyn explained and he nodded.

"I'm sorry but I'm not sure what you want me to do for you here" he said.

"I wanna try out for the boys team" Caitlyn said biting her lip, a nervous habit.

"Well, I'm sorry but that cannot happen"

"What?! why?! I played at my old school last year and I was really good." Caitlyn complained.

"Gellar, I'm not sure if you noticed, but your a girl"

"Yeah, I know"

"Well, the guys are much bigger then you. There is tackling in football"

"I can handle it!" Caitlyn said strongly.

"Caitlyn, I'm really not sure about this"

"Please, Mr. Lolli. Please!"

"Fine, try outs are next week at 4 on the field. There is no special treatment for any player." he reminder.

"Understood" Caitlyn smiled. "Oh! Thank you so much!" She exclaimed happily jumping to hug the man then running off down the hall, leaving a violated looking Mr. Lolli.


	2. See You on the Field

Caitlyn happily ran down the hallway towards the cafeteria and sat down at her and her friends lunch table.

"Guess what guys!"

"What?" Nate Green, her boyfriend, asked giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm trying out for the school's football team!" she smiled.

"I thought there was only a guys team?" Shane Gray, Nate's best friend, said confused.

"There is...I'm trying out for the guys team!"

"Are you fricking kidding me! Why the hell would you ever wanna do that?" Mitchie Torres, Shane's girlfriend and Caitlyn's best friend, asked loudly.

"They're only guys, and let's remember when I took mister head wrestler here down!" caitlyn said laughing at a scowling Shane.

"That was one time, and you had an advantage. You can't come up behind an unsuspecting opponent! Especially when their sick" Shane whined.

"Yeah, I don't think sneezing and coughing twice counts as being sick" Nate said laughing at his friend. "But seriously, these guys are a lot bigger then you. What if you get hurt?" Nate's face softened as he touched her cheek.

"I know, it'll be a challenge, but I can tell you one thing. I'm way better then all those guys who I saw playing earlier. I'm smaller and faster so I'll zoom by them and get a touchdown before there anywhere near me" Caitlyn smiled at him.

"Ugh, gag moment! Please stop!" Shane moaned.

"Shush!" Mitchie smacked him and looked back at her phone.

Just as Caitlyn and Nate kissed a couple guys from the football team passed.

"Heard your trying out for the team, Gellar" one guy grunted. Caitlyn and Nate broke apart and glared up at them.

"Whoa, world travels fast, doesnt it? And yes, yes I am. Problem with that?"

"Nah, your not going to make. If you honestly think you can beat out the other guys who are trying out for the position, your seriously f-ed up in the head"

"Well, I wouldn't get too cocky boys." Caitlyn smiled. "I'm better than you think"

"She is going to kick all your asses" Nate added.

"Shut up, Green. This isn't your business" another guy said.

"Not my business?" Nate stood up, he was taller than the other guy. He glarred down at him. "I'm pretty sure if it involves my girlfriend it is my business"

"Nate, dont be an idiot" Caitlyn sighed.

Nate didn't move a muscle. He just stayed in a staring contest with the other guy.

"Come on guys, lets go" Caitlyn said picking her bag up with Shane and Mitchie following her lead. "Nate" Caitlyn sighed.

She grabbed his arm and began pulling him away with her.

"See you on the field boys" Caitlyn taunted.

**Wow, so I got an amazing response for this story! I'm so happy everyone is intrigued. I'm not a very big football fan at all, so believe me it wont be to hard to understand for people who are lost when it comes to sports. It also wont be a huge romance thing, although there is bits of that. This story is more of a woman's empowerment kinda thing. I'm very into that. So please review and tell me what you think, whether it be good or bad. **


End file.
